Please, talk to me
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: Booth and Brennan get stuck in a elevator. They have a heartfelt conversation. B&B first Bones fanfic CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Bones fanfic but I've been watching the show forever. I am a huge B&B shipper and I believe that this season Hart Hanson is slowly taking Booth and Brennan down the bumpy to having a relationship.**

**WARNING: This is based on the elevator spoiler. I am taking my spin on what I would like to happen in that elevator. Its slighty AU and slighty out of context for Brennan but its my fantasy of what I think should happen. **

**Its not going to be a long story 3-4 chapters at most.**

**P.S. The point of view changes a lot in this story... you'll see what I mean  
**

**=)

* * *

**

**

* * *

**" Where are you headed Bones?" Booth asked on a Friday night as they stepped into the elevator in the Hoover building**.**

"Home" she answered very simply.

" No drinks tonight?'' he asked her again trying to make conversation.

He wondered what had happened to them. Painfully he knew what had happened and it had been his fault. She wasn't ready when he asked for a relationship. She came back ready to tell him her feelings at the Lincoln memorial and he instead told her he had found someone.

It killed him to see how it made her feel. She was never very social to begin with, and his relationship with Hannah had definitely set her back.

"Booth, its snowing and everyone else has already went home earlier to ride out the storm." Brennan answered breaking through his thoughts.

They on the other hand stayed at work swallowed in a seemingly never ending case.

_Crack!_

The elevator made a groaning noise and then the lights went out and the elevator began to plunge down.

"Booth!" Brennan gave out a small shriek when the elevator stopped and started to groan again.

" What just happened?" Booth asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"The elevator cables seemed to have snapped... but this building has a series of barriers to protect us from falling." she said very calmly.

" Bones..how are you calm!" Booth asked.

"We aren't in danger of dying, we are just stuck." she said.

"Thats not much of an improvement.." he said

" We have to call for help, and get some light in here." she said.

" That may be the first lucky thing of the day." Booth said taking out his cellphone.

" Full bars and 3/4 battery" he said proudly.

"What are you waiting for...call someone!" she said.

" I'm calling 911 and then Hannah" he said dialing the number.

* * *

**1st chapters are always the shortest. The 2nd chapter is way more fulfilling and things start to take place.**

**Review please! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the positive feedback on this story. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

**=)

* * *

**"Okay Hannah, yup bye" Booth said as he ended his call with Hannah.

He heard Brennan sigh and even though it was almost total darkness he could feel her piercing glare.

"Bones do you need to call anyone?" Booth asked her softly.

" Nah, if I did call anyone it would have been you..." she replied softly.

"What did 911 tell you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh...they said they will get a team her as soon as they can. It seems that the roads have

been shut down and even in an emergency its hard to get through the snow." he said

" So...so we are just stuck here." she said her voice neutral.

"Uh, yeah" he said.

There was a huge gap of distrust in the pair. She knew it. She could feel tension trapping them in and suffocating her.

For a couple of minutes they sat in silence until Booth bravely spoke.

" Bones...we...we need to talk" he said

" Hmm...okay" she replied knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Bones, whats happened to us? What did I do that has made you so...so..so pissed off!"

She felt her blood boil. How dare he? He was the one in a relationship when she was willing to try.

" Booth do you know what I planned on saying at the Lincoln memorial?" she asked her voice rising.

He didn't answer, so she continued.

" Booth I was going to commit to a relationship. 10 seconds before I told you I could be with you...love you, you told me you found someone!

How is that gonna be okay! I've tried to be open minded about Hannah...but I" she stopped catching her breath when she realized she was shouting.

" Bones...I" he started feeling 1,000 guiltier than he already had.

"Huh, Booth do you feel bad?" she sarcastically and mad.

"Bones please let me talk..." he stammered.

"Why Booth? Could you possibly say anything that could make me feel okay?" she said and then the first tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**OK I lied this chapter is way shorter than expected. I am gonna lengthen the story too. I hope you enjoyed Brennan showing some**

**emotion. I will update as soon as I can this next week of classes is gonna be rough! But I will still definitely make time to update.**

**=)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**I had more time to write today (surprisingly) so I figured I would upate.**

* * *

They had sat in silence while Brennan sat recovering from her outburst and tears.

" I didn't plan on being with Hannah." Booth said all of a sudden.

"What?" Brennan asked

" I said I didn't plan on being with Hannah" Booth repeated.

" But you are Booth!" she said accusingly.

" Bones..hear me out for a second." he said stopping her.

"I was upset that you turned me down flat but when I was there she was comforting, she listened Bones. She cared." he said

" I care Booth! I care too!" she said

" Bones...again let me finish." he said knowingly.

" When I came back and life returned to normal I figured she would stayin Afghanistan ... but when she came to DC I still felt something for her. I still do!" he said knowing he was breaking her heart.

" I don't want to hear your love story Booth, please just spare me the romantic details." she said avoiding what she wanted to say.

He didn't answer. They sat in silence until his phone rang.

It was Hannah. But he ignored it.

" Bones please talk to me." he said. She let out a sorry laugh.

"Booth! Really! I just tried. I told you how I felt and you responded by telling me about Hannah... but you know what Booth...you don't love her. You really don't love her." she said.

Booth let out a slow sigh.

" You know I feel something for Hannah an-" he started to say but she cut him off.

" Booth you feel something for her.. what do you feel for me?" she asked

" Bones, I feel... I love you." he said.

"Booth!" she said starting to cry again.

"I love you both. Right now I don't know how much I love her compared to how much I love you but I know I love you" he said.

She didn't say a single word. She was feeling numb. He said what she wanted to know. But she was still so unsure.

Then Booth looked down at his phone. He gasped feeling guilty when he realized that he didn't hang

up on her... she had heard every word.

"Hannah?" he said lifting the phone to his ear.

* * *

**Trust we this has a happy ending. Just wait. And review while your waiting! Thanks**

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update! =)

* * *

**Hannah had already hung up by the time Booth lifted his cell phone to his ear.

''Shit!'' Booth said shocked at what had happened.

"What?" Brennan asked.

" Nothing...I...uh...I need to call someone back." he said very guiltily.

He dialed her number. He knew Hannah would be upset but he didn't feel any regret.

He had said the truth.

"Hello?" Hannah said on the first ring.

" Its Booth, Han we need to talk." he said

" Wait! Let me talk first!" she said stopping him before he even started.

"Put it on speaker phone" Hannah demanded

" Hannah...I'm not-" he started but she cut him off.

" Please, I need to talk to Temperance and you together.'' she begged.

" Ok were on." Booth said hitting speaker phone.

"Temperance can you hear me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'm here" Brennan said slightly spiteful.

"Ok, first I had no clue how much our relationship hurt you.." Hannah said.

"I..." Brennan started unsure of what she should say.

" Booth" Hannah began. He braced himself. Here it came. " We need to end this. I can see it whenever

I see you together, your made for each other." she said slowly. " and I have to return to Afghanistan next week" she mumbled this time almost whispering.

" What? When were you gonna tell me?" Booth asked.

" I planned on ending this before I left bu-" he cut her off.

" Hannah I can't believe we are splitting up over the phone...while I'm trapped in an elevator... but your right it needs to be done." he said

" I will miss you... I'll be gone by the time you get home I'll be gone.'' she said.

" Hannah! You don't need to be gone by then you can have time!" he said

" Booth I need to." she said and hung up the phone.

Booth sighed. He was single again. He ended a relationship 10 seconds ago and he already felt his love for Bones growing.

"Bones?" Booth asked looking at her. He noticed she had her shut and her fingers over her ears. She must not have wanted to hear what was said.

"What" she asked.

Her face immediately brightened up when she realized the lights had came on and the elevator was turned on.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! Its definitely a filler chapter.**

**=) I'll update soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update! =) Hope tonight's episode is good!  


* * *

**"Yes!" Booth shouted a smile taking on his face.

The elevator had started to run again.

He almost jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas when the door opened. But he didn't. He kind of wished they were still stuck.

He wanted to talk to Brennan and see how she felt. He turned to say something to her when he realized she had already left the elevator.

" Bones?" he asked coming out of the elevator.

" Booth, who let us out?" she said.

There was no one around. The snow was raging outside and not a single car was in the parking lot.

" Huh, this is weird." she said looking around and wandering the lobby.

"Booth? Lets just get out of here!" she said putting her coatt on and heading for the door.

" No, Bones we need to talk still." he said stopping her.

" Bones I...I think I still have feelings for you." he said looking into her eyes.

" I..." she started.

"I don't care if...if your not ready yet, but Bones there is something between us." he said.

She was caught off guard. She sure as hell didn't expect to hear that.

" I think...I have feelings too." she said giving in.

" Can I have another hug?" Booth asked.

She leaned in giving him a more meaningful hug this one lovingly.

"Booth we do need to leave, before we get stuck here again" she said

"Okay... well let me take you to your ride" he said linking arms with her.

She laughed.

They weren't all the way there but they were making progress. This was the start of something new.

Maybe it was just fate that the got stuck in an elevator together during a power outage. But this was definitely the start of something new.

* * *

**I'm gonna be starting a B&B longer story soon so stay tuned for that. Also I hope you liked the way this one ended. I have left a lot of stories unfinished but I am gonna start finishing what I started.**

**=)  
**


End file.
